Daisuke the Werewolf Hunter
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: There's someone to hunt Vampires, right? So what about the werewolves? (No set pairings yet, but many boy/boy things going on)


As we all know, Buffy comes from a long line of Slayers, young women destined to off vampires. Through the course of her adventures, she found more than just vampires.

Now, she's called the VAMPIRE Slayer, meaning her primary objective is to kill VAMPIRES. Surely it must be someone else's objective to kill other beasts of the night...such as Werewolves.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Dark Ages:  
Since ancient times, Werewolves have walked among us.  
Killing.  
Feeding.  
The only one with the strength and skill to stop their heinous acts is the Hunter, he who bares the birthmark, the mark of the Triumvirate. Trained by a Sentinel, one Hunter dies and the next is chosen.

An elder gentleman hands over a silver sword to a young man, naught of sixteen years. "It's a shame that such beauty must be stained with blood darker than night." The man kneels before the youth.  
"Let the night tremble. A Hunter is born."

  
  
Modern Time:  
"We have rhythm! We have zest! We're Tamachi and we're the best! Don't give the other team another glance! They're too soft! They don't stand a chance! Watch us rub it in their face! We'll send them home in disgrace! We can say this with a confident grin! We're Tamachi and we will win! Yay!"

And that's how the Tamachi High Cheerleaders decided to open up the season's first soccer game: Tamachi vs Odaiba.

"Go get them, boys!"  
"Run circles around them, Ken!"  
"Show off your /\/\4d s|(!11z, Daisuke!" The boy laughs and gives his favorite cheerleader a thumbs up.

  
  
Daisuke the Werewolf Hunter  
Episode 1: The Anointment

  
  
Overall, moving from Odaiba hadn't been such a bad thing. He was shocked and a bit upset at first when he heard the news, but after finding out they were moving to Tamachi...well, he changed his mind. He can hang with Ken all he wants and his heart doesn't hurt as much as it did when he had to see Hikari with Takeru all the time. He misses some of the others, Taichi and Yamato for example, but they see them on occasion.

Such as now.

"Hey, TP. I didn't know you liked soccer."  
"It's TK, Davis."  
"I don't go by that anymore, the nick's Isu now. Why are you playing soccer anyway? Weren't you good enough for basketball?" Takeru looks ready to charge, almost growling like an angered dog. The auburn boy continues to smirk at the blond, waiting for the signal to start.

It's funny. It used to be TK who would pick on him, now the tables have turned. A lot can change in four years. Poor kid. He probably picked up soccer cause Hikari is such a big soccer fan. Heh. Now that TK is on his turf, he can have a little fun.

"Prepare to lose, blondie."  
"We'll see."

The whistle is blown; Ken immediately takes the ball.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru falls to his knees, completely out of breath. "No way...ten to zero..."  
"Not bad, blondie. You gave us a run for our money." Takeru glares up at the smiling Motomiya. "What? It was a compliment." Ken shakes his head and runs over to the pair.  
"Daisuke, what did I tell you about choosing your words more carefully?"  
"Sorry, guess I'm still learning. Here, let me help you up." He holds a hand out to the other boy. Takeru hesitates a moment before he growls and knocks it away.  
"No thanks." He stands on his own and storms off.  
"Yeow, yellow jacket."  
"Daisuke..."  
"Sorry, just giving back what he put me through during most of Junior High." He swings an arm around the young genius' shoulders. "Let's go celebrate with the rest of the team!"  
"What about the other Destined?"  
"They can wait a little longer, they'll understand. Whoa! Sorry, Mister, I didn't mean to run into you." The man, probably around his fifties, gazes at Daisuke with dark piercing orbs. He's not very tall, only around 5'6", so Daisuke has to look down to match eyes. Thick black hair that must fall below his waist is done in a traditional topknot. "Uh...can I help you...?" A chill tears down both their spines. Ken tugs on the base of his friend's shirt.  
"Let's go..." Daisuke nods wordlessly and walks off with his friend, the man still staring at him.

  
  
"That movie was pointless..."  
"Aw! C'mon, Ken! That movie rocked!"  
"All it had was blood and guts."  
"Exactly!"  
"I'm going to have to agree with Ken on this one, Dai."  
"Lighten up, Matt! I thought it was a good movie too," supports Taichi.  
"Will you boys stop fighting?" asks Sora.  
"Yes, mam!"

"Hey, Ken!"  
"Yes, Miyako?"  
"Just call me Yolei! That's what all my friends call me and we're friends, right? Anyway, I was totally wondering about that one play you did against TK in the second quarter! It was amazing! Where did you get it from? I bet you came up with it yourself! You being such a genius and all!" Ken has a huge sweatdrop, practically hiding behind a laughing Daisuke.  
"Actually...Daisuke came up with the play..."  
"What?! No way!"  
"TK..." Hikari quickly calms the other boy down.

Sora changes the group subject. "It's a shame everyone couldn't make it. It's been a while since we've all gotten together to do something." They walk out of the theater, the girls chattering away to find a common date everyone will be off for a get together.

A sleek, black van with flames on the sides and gold rims/trimming pulls up to the curb, the door sliding open. "Yo, Ken! Isu-kun!"  
"Akinori! Sweet ride!"  
"It's my brother's!" The blue-hair, green eye boy hops out, making it evident that others are inside having a popcorn fight. "Anyway, we're moving the party from Shinobu's place to Kazuo's instead. You guys are still coming, right? Oh hey! You're from Odaiba! Nice footwork earlier."  
"...thanks..." Takeru replies in a rather flat tone.  
"Seriously, Zeshin swears he's going to practice harder. You nearly had a couple goals on him." There's a group yell of 'Hurry up!' from the vehicle. Akinori snatches Ken and Daisuke by their arms. "Time to go!"  
"Whoa! Guess we'll see you guys later," shouts Daisuke as they're dragged away. The van speeds off.

"...That was rude," comments Miyako. The others nod in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"...the apparent cause of death was what resembled, in the words of one bystander, a shark feeding. Authorities speculate it was actually wild dogs." A candy bonks Ken in the head.  
"Change the channel, man! We don't wanna hear gross stuff like that!" The television gets clicked off. "Hey!"

"Let's play truth or dare," suggests someone else, though none could be sure who.  
"W00T! Good idea!" Ken tries to sneak away but the other boys snatch him back. Daisuke laughs at his best friend's predicament.  
"I'm getting more popcorn. Try not to kill him from embarrassment." Zeshin, team goalie and self-proclaimed best looking guy in the group due to long silky locks of forest green and eyes of dancing rubies, also takes to his feet.  
"I'm getting us more drinks."

The pair travels to the kitchen, the swinging door muffling the sounds of the boys roughhousing to decide the pecking order. Daisuke tosses a bag into the microwave and sets it to cook. Zeshin presses up behind him. "Hey, Isu-kun...they won't notice if we're gone an hour or two."  
"Sorry, Ze-kun, but I'm not interested."  
"Not even for some casual play?"  
"`Fraid not."  
"Why not? Don't tell me you're not into guys."  
"Please, practically the whole school knows I play both sides of the field. But as cute as you are Ze-kun, I'm just not interested."  
"Not even a widdle bit?"  
"Nope."  
"Man, you're cold."  
"Just being honest. But if helps, I do find you attractive."  
"Yeah, thanks." He kisses his cheek and backs off, heading for the fridge.

"DAISUKE!" The auburn boy laughs and waits for the popcorn to finish before saving his poor buddy.  
"Coming, Ken!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

The young man bursts into a house to find a large, gray furred creature feasting on the body of a young woman. It glares at him with yellow eyes before growling and suddenly dashing away, escaping down out the window. The boy follows, lands on the beast's back, and tackles him to the ground. Swiftly he stands and with a clean swipe of his sword, decapitates the wolfish head.

A group of men stalk towards him, their humanly forms warping to resemble that of their fallen brethren. From above comes a deep, sultry voice. "Oh please! Is that the best you can do, Hunter!"  
"Lupatheus." A werewolf twice as huge as any other, covered in murky black fur and crisscrossing scars, leaps from the roof of the house, landing lightly in front of the young man.  
"Will you humans ever learn that we can't be stopped?" He goes unanswered, the young warrior attacking him. But the werewolf is stronger and faster, blocking the attempted thrust and knocking the sword from his grip. He snatches the teen's arm and twists him around, holding the small body to his barrel chest, a nasty claw to the ivory throat. "This is our world." A rough tongue swipes across a smooth jaw.

Daisuke tosses and turns in his sleeping bag, jerking awake. "Whoa...too much junk food..." He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken looks around the soccer field as he wipes his face with a towel. "Where's Shinobu?" Akinori leans against the wall, gaining his breath back.  
"You know how he had to leave early cause of a family emergency?" The bluenette nods.  
"Well, turns out he was attacked by a wild dog or something on the way home."  
"Is he alright?!"  
"He'll be fine. He's claiming it was just a scratch but his mom is making him see the doctor today."

"Whoo! Damn it's hot! Why does coach have to push us so hard all the time?" Daisuke gulps down some water. "Where's Shinobu?"  
"Akinori said he's at the doctor's."  
"Ah, okay. Hope he isn't long cause Misao just might try to steal his limelight."

"Alright, Tamachi Youkos," shouts the coach. "That's all for today!"

"You guys go on, I want to practice a little longer."  
"See you around, Isu-kun. Don't get mugged by wild dogs for staying too late."  
"Aww, thanks for caring, Nori-kun." He playfully bats his eyelashes at the taller boy, the other laughing at his usual antics. "I just want to try something out, so dun worry."  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Daisuke. I'm going out with my parents today." Ken grabs his things and heads out with his teammate.

Daisuke juggles the black and white ball for a few seconds before popping it into the air. He pivots in a tight spin and kicks the falling object squarely into the goal. "Impressive."  
"GAH! Don't scare people like that!" Daisuke jerks around to find the strange guy from the soccer game just last weekend. "Uh thanks...took a summer martial arts course...are you," he glances around the field, "looking for somebody?"  
"I've found the one I was searching for. You."  
"Why? Am I in trouble or something? Cause if I am, I didn't do it! Really!" The corners of the man's lips quirk up in a small smile.  
"No, you're not in trouble. I, however, am. I'm years late. You should have been trained, but I wasn't certain you were the one. Until now."  
"What are you going on about?"  
"I'm saying I've been searching everywhere for you, Daisuke."  
"Why?"  
"To deliver your birthright."  
"Birthright? What birthright? I have one of those?"  
"Yes, and I believe this birthright would be easier for you to comprehend if I showed it to you. All right? So come with me now. To the forest."  
"This birthright thing is in the forest? Ri~ght. Like I'm going to believe that."  
"Daisuke-"

"You're one of those estranged old men who stalk young boys, aren't you?" The man sets his strong jaw in a grim; his sharp features sharpening even more.  
"My name's Ukyo. And as hard as it is to believe, you have been chosen, Daisuke."  
"Chosen to go to the forest WAY outside of town where no one would ever find my body?"  
"It all depends on you, Daisuke. You must come with me to the forest while there is still time."  
"Time for what?"  
"Time to stop the killing. To stop the Werewolves."  
"...let me get this straight. You want me to go to the forest with you, cause I'm the chosen one and there are werewolves?"  
"Yes."  
"... ... ...do hear voices in your head? Do they tell you to do things? Do you...have lines in your vision? Or is that supposed to be spots...?"  
"Lines, yes. There's your proof. Lines." He comes closer and points to Daisuke's left hip. "You bare the mark of the Triumvirate."  
"You mean my weird, slashy birthmarky thing? You knowing about that don't prove anything. Anyone who's ever peeked in the boy's shower knows about that. Is it past your medication time? I know! How about you just stay away from me?" The auburn boy heads for the school, officially freaked out.  
"Have you ever had a dream you were someone else, Daisuke?"  
"None of yo business!"  
"Someone in the past, someone real. A foreign deckhand, a street performer, a farmer's son?" Daisuke stops and slowly faces him, the man's words ringing close to home.  
"I was a farmer's kid..."  
"In Edo."  
"I don't know where...it was a big rice farm or something. And...there was one with these...samurai...and I'm uh..." Blush.  
"A servant boy, for the lords."  
"Yeah... But, man...No way...I've never told anyone...not even Ken... There's this one with this guy, I don't know what his deal is but he's really hairy and has big teeth. Anyway, I'm always getting into huge fights with him. It's kinda annoying."  
"His name is Lupatheus."  
"How do you know all this junk?"  
"Because I am a part of your birthright. You will accompany me to the forest, and I will show you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The forest is covered in a blanket of shadow; dry leaves crush beneath their feet. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm in the forest, a billion miles from help, with a wacked out old guy looking for werewolves. At least it's on a school night." Ukyo decides to ignore that comment.  
"Why didn't you ever tell anyone about your dreams?"  
"Cause I tell them enough weird things as is? And what's the deal with these so-called werewolves of yours? I thought they only came out on full moons."  
"There are two types of Werewolves. The ones best known, as you said, only come out on the nights of the full moon and during times of extreme emotion. They're not the type you are meant to hunt."  
"But they hurt people, don't they?"  
"As Wolves, they lose their minds and become violent. They know this and take measures to stop themselves. We call these kind Demi-Lobo. What you are meant to hunt are true Werewolves. In some ways, they're like Vampires, they have a taste for human flesh, they need to be invited in and certain holy elements are harmful to them, though silver remains their greatest weakness. They also have complete control over their multiple forms."  
"...Multiple forms?"  
"Human, Hybrid, Werewolf, and full Wolf."  
"Boy, even more fun. Ow..."  
"Headache?"  
"What does it look like? Duh. ...freakin' migraine..."

Ukyo stops Daisuke silently, pointing out a deer in the nearby distance. "Here, take this."  
"Dude! A sword!" The man shushes him before he can become too loud.  
"I don't expect you to do anything with it, it's just for your protection. Stand right there. I just need you to be patient."  
"Aw man..." He leans against a tree. "What do we do now?"  
"We wait for the Wolf to make his move." Silence ensues.  
"... ...you have any pocky?"  
"No."  
"That bites."

It isn't too long before a low growl disturbs the silence. The deer tenses, ears and eyes swerving in alert. A red-brown wolf pounces from the bushes. "Watch and learn, Daisuke." Ukyo unsheathes a glamorous silver kodachi, smoothly charging the Wolf. The beast snarls and leaps away, its form warping in mid-air.  
"Oh shit!"

Sword and claw parry each other.

"Unreal...ah!" He just barely evades a swipe from behind. A gray Werewolf glowers at him, saliva dripping from teeth as long as his little finger and certainly a lot sharper.

Brilliant arcs stain the air as moonlight glints off silver. The red-brown Wolf snatches Ukyo by the arm, but the man twists the hold and whips him away. The beast howls as a sword pierces its chest, black blood dying his fur a darker shade. "Ew..."  
"Behind you." Daisuke jerks around, throwing the weapon in an inexperienced yet accurate swing. Blood splatters as the head separates from the neck.  
"Oh...man…" He winches and rubs his temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm...?" Zeshin rubs his eyes and sits up. "What the hell?" He drags himself out of bed to see what could be making such an annoying scratching sound on his window. There aren't any trees there.  
"Hey, Ze-kun! Open your window!" Squinting his eyes, he can make out a lanky teen with spiky black hair and dark eyes.  
"Shinobu? Shouldn't you be resting?"  
"Nah, I feel great! Now let me in." Half-awake, Zeshin tries to convince his window to open.  
"Christ, Shinobu. You should have been at practice. Misao is definitely trying to replace you."  
"Hurry up, Ze-kun."  
"I am... Wait a minute...what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"What? Nothing. I said I'm fine."  
"...Are you standing on something?"  
"Um, sorta..."  
"Go home, Shinobu."  
"Aw, c'mon! I'm lonely."  
"You're hanging off the wall eight stories up! Go home!"  
"But I'm looOOooooOOooonely!" Zeshin decided he had to be dreaming and ignored the boy hanging outside his window. Shinobu cannot hang onto bare wall and he doesn't howl like a dog. "ZEEEE-KUUUUN! You're being meeeeean!"  
"GO HOME!"  
"You suck!"  
"You're not my type!"  
"...JERK!" Silence returns.  
"I'm never eating a tuna and potato chip sandwich before bed EVER again..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

An old car pulls up to the curb. "Now, Daisuke. When you go to school tomorrow just act normal. Don't let anyone know you know what's happening. This is important. If the Werewolves find out who you really are, they won't be your prey anymore. You'll be theirs. Do you understand? They mustn't associate your scent with the Hunter."  
"Uh, alright..." He hands the boy a slip of paper.  
"Meet me at this address tomorrow after school."  
"I have soccer practice."  
"You may have to skip it."  
"...you said...they're like vampies...can't come in unless invited, right?"  
"Correct."  
"Good." He gets out of the car and makes his way back to his apartment...and nearly runs into his mother.

"Do you know what time it is?"  
"Uh...around ten-thirty?"  
"Oh good, I haven't missed my late night soap yet." She hurries into the living room.  
"Gotta love her sometimes. Man, I'm starved." He heads into the kitchen and starts up a pot of ramen. "Oh yeah! I'm so gonna open up a ramen stand when I get the money! I'll be makin' mucho bucko!"  
"Talking to yourself again, squirt?"  
"Nice to see you too, Jun."  
"Where've you been all day?"  
"Just hanging out."  
"Oh. You have pine needles in your hair."  
"Huh?" He automatically reaches up.  
"Got ya. What the hell were you really doing? I got word you went across town into the WOODS. As in the ones we're not supposed to go into."  
"Geez, I wasn't doin' nothin'. Get off my back."  
"Was it dangerous?"  
"No."  
"You're lying."  
"Your point?" His older sister sighs.  
"Just don't get hurt, okay? You're annoying, but you're my only baby brother."  
"...I'll be careful. You know what?"  
"What?" responds Jun, snatching a soda can from the fridge and popping it open.  
"I hate Mondays."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A tall man with shaggy brown hair silently pads through a dark tunnel, in the very back is a nest made of furs and human hide. "Rest, my Sire. The sands of time will soon be empty. I have already begun rebuilding the ranks of the Pack. Soon we will have an army. When you are at full strength we will once more claim this land as our own. The lambs will be yours to slaughter, their flesh yours to feast upon, their hot blood yours to drink like the sweetest of wines."

A low growl echoes off the stone walls.


End file.
